


Reading Books

by Httyd4eva



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Books, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Httyd4eva/pseuds/Httyd4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my story from fan fiction where the film characters read the books posted here because fanfic admin took it down. Happy to be the first to do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

It was a cold morning on berk, colder than usual, heck it was so cold Stoick made everyone stay indoors. Stoick, Gobber, the teens and their dragons (who they were leaning on) were at the haddock’s house when suddenly 11 books and a note fell.

“what does it say?” asked Astrid as hiccup bent down to pick it up.

“It says……, “ began hiccup,

“ ** _dear Vikings and dragons. On this cold winters week the gods and I have decided to give you these 11 books. Now I'm sure you all know about dimensions and how due to different choices made no dimension ends up exactly the same. Well here’s a newsflash yours is the second! Its not the original dimension ~”_**

“What!” gasped everyone in the room.

“Ssssh I'm still reading,” hissed hiccup,

“ ** _the original dimension lays within these books. This dimension occurred when hiccup horrendous haddock the first and the wodensfang became friends and ended the war. Though do not fret, its still about you, that’s the only thing that changed, in your dimension hiccup horrendous haddock the third trained dragons and that’s the difference that caused these two dimensions. We urge you to read these stories, any pictures will happen on this blank screen~”_**

“what blank screen?” asked Snotlout.

Suddenly, almost as if to answer his question, a giant blank screen appeared.

“is that it?” asked Fishlegs.

“hang on,” replied hiccup

**_“also since there's dragonese in this book the dragonese manual pages will appear on the blank screen. If you have to speak in dragonese then just talk in a high squeaky voice, the dragonese is written in italics. Anyways have fun, good luck_ **

**_-Melinda………….”_ **

“Wow, wow, wow, dragonese? What's that?” asked Snotlout.

“It’s the language dragons use to speak to each other,” explained hiccup.

“So, whose gonna read first?” asked Astrid, picking up a book that said ‘how to train your dragon book 1 by hiccup horrendous haddock III’.

“wait, read?” asked Tuffnut.

“While we’re still alive?” asked Ruffnut.

“here we go,” sighed Astrid face-palming.

“ruff, tuff, you two need to stop that, reading isn’t that bad,” said hiccup.

“fine,” sighed Tuffnut.

“but if you tell anyone we’ll gut you like a fish,” said Tuffnut.

“same,” said Snotlout.

“alright then lets get started,” said Gobber taking the book from Astrid,

“looks like these are in chapters, we’ll go: me, Stoick, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, hiccup then restart the cycle, okay?”

everyone agreed.

Gobber cleared his throat:

**How To Train Your Dragon by hiccup horrendous haddock III**

**About hiccup: hiccup horrendous haddock the third was an awesome swordfighter~**

Snotlout laughed at that.

“What's so funny?” asked Astrid.

“Hiccup, an awesome swordfighter? He cant use a sword to save his life!”

hiccup and Astrid glared at him,

“only cause he's never tried, need I remind you how much time he spends in the forge helping Gobber?”

“Yeah but face it, how can he even use a sword when most of them way more then him?”

“Same way I fix them,” replied hiccup.

“Gobber, please read,” said Stoick.

Gobber nodded.

**A dragon-whisperer, and the greatest Viking hero that ever lived.**

Snotlout rolled on the floor laughing but a glare from Astrid had him sitting on his chair coughing awkwardly.

Gobber continued……

**But hiccup’s memoirs look back to when he was a very ordinary boy and finding it hard to be a hero…….**

Everyone, even Snotlout, at this point was leaning in in anticipation as an image of hiccup showed on the screen. It was a doodle which depicted a young boy who looked around 10, shirtless, with a very big helmet on his head.

Gobber turned the page:

**Novices of the hairy hooligan tribe.**

The images began showing on the screen:

**Hiccup, Speedifist, Dogsbreath the Duhbrain, Tuffnut Junior**

“that’s me!” cried Tuffnut, “ but why’s my hair so short? And why do I have an earring?”

“Honestly big bro, you do look better that way, more viking-y,’ said Ruffnut while everyone else laughed at Tuffnut’s dismayed expression.

“Wow tuff, who would’ve thought younger you would be more intimidating?” asked hiccup, rolling the tears from his eyes.

“who would’ve thought younger you would be a better swordfighter?” asked Tuffnut.

Hiccup blushed and Gobber continued.

**Wartihog, clueless, Stoick the vast**

Everyone laughed at Stoick’s picture while he blushed and threatened to send them all off the edge of the earth should they mention it to anyone.

**Fishlegs**

More laughter.

“Why?” asked Fishlegs.

“look at the bright side lad, ye finally lost the extra weight. Now please no more laughing till the end,” said Gobber patting the blushing Fishlegs’ back.

**Snotlout**

“Huh, you look better in the book than in real life,” commented Ruffnut.

“please, rats look better than him,” said Astrid and they all laughed as Snotlout scowled.

**And Gobber the belch**

At this image everyone was laughing while Gobber was red as a tomato.

“moving on,” he said before anyone could comment.

**Chapters:**

**A note from hiccup**

**First catch your dragon**

**Inside the dragon nursery**

**Heroes or exiles**

**How to train your dragon**

**A chat with old wrinkly**

“wait! Val’s father?” asked Stoick.

“Maybe,” said Gobber.

**Meanwhile, deep in the ocean…**

**Toothless wakes up**

“wait! As in toothless toothless?” asked hiccup.

“Probably, after all this series is called how to train your dragon.

**Training your dragon the hard way**

“there is now hard way, hold out your hand and it either likes you or it doesn’t,” said Snotlout.

**Fear, vanity, revenge and silly jokes**

“why do I have a feeling that’s a Snotlout chapter?” asked Astrid causing the others to burst out laughing.

“Hey!” protested Snotlout.

**Thor’sday Thursday**

“Ooh I wonder how they celebrate it there?” asked Fishlegs.

Everyone gave him weird looks so he decided to explain,

“different dimension, different customs, duh.”

“Ooooh,” at least they had the decency to look sheepish at that comment.

**Thor is angry**

Astrid whacked Snotlout upside the head.

“Ow,” he said rubbing his head, “what was that for?”

“Who else could’ve made Thor angry?!?”

“You know she does have a point,” said hiccup after about a minute.

**The green death**

“Wait…. The green death? Shouldn’t it be the red death?” asked Fishlegs.

“I dunno, maybe theirs was green,” suggested hiccup.

**When yelling doesn’t work**

“What? Yelling never works! What kind of idiot would even try that?” asked hiccup outraged.

Everyone remained silent yet all eyes found their way to Snotlout….

“HEY!” he yelled, outraged at the silent accusation.

**The fiendishly-clever plan**

“A.k.a the hiccup plan,” said Astrid.

The others had to nod cause after all hiccup was the best strategist they knew.

**The battle at Death’s Head Headland**

“Oooh, sounds intense,” commented Fishlegs.

“Yeah and I know for sure that two people in the room will be jumping on the roof when we get there,” commented Astrid sending a glare the twins way.

“We make no promises,” said Tuffnut as Ruffnut nodded.

**The fiendishly-clever plan goes wrong**

“Let me guess, they let Snotlout help,” snickered Astrid which sent the whole room into giggles, even the dragons.

“Really, why are you picking on me so much?” asked Snotlout.

“Cause,” she said, then went to him and whispered in his ear, “its fun,” before going back to sit with hiccup resting her head on his shoulder while he put his head on hers. There was no denying it. they were made for each other which still didn’t sit well with Snotlout.

**In the mouth of the dragon**

“please don’t be hiccup that ends in there,” prayed Astrid crossing her fingers with her eyes shut tight.

“Geez Astrid thanks for the confidence,” muttered hiccup sarcastically.

“You're welcome,” she said and kissed his cheek sitting down in his lap.

“Chill Astrid, with any luck its gonna be Snotlout in there,” said Ruffnut smirking.

“Come on!” he exclaimed while everyone else laughed.

**The extraordinary bravery of toothless**

“this is new how?” asked hiccup earning a gurgle and lick on the cheek from toothless in response.

“Toothless!” he yelled wiping the saliva off while the others, including the dragons (especially one in particular [*cough* toothless *cough*], laughed.

**Hiccup the useful**

“there's a change,” snickered Snotlout earning his third glare from Astrid.

**Epilogue**

“’Kay Gobber, you’ve read a lot give it ta dad,” said hiccup.

Gobber handed Stoick the book.

**Chapter 1.  first catch your dragon**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So watcha think. I'm so happy to be the first to do this, I even double checked to make sure I was. Don’t worry just so you know the squeaky parts I’ll do those like this *insert dragons here*. I came up with this while watching httyd for the first time in like forever cause someone had deleted it last year off playlist(but I still remembered every word cause id watched like a 100+ times a.k.a every day from august 20 th to april 14th) and I finally got a copy! Btw hiccup is shirtless in the series, if you concentrate hard on the picture of him you'll notice that’s the shade of his skin. I think. So anyway, turns out on fanfic this type of story for a british published book isn't allowed which is why i reposted it here. Oh well………**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;p**


	2. A note from hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the title says, a note from hiccup

_last time on ‘reading books,’_

_“’Kay Gobber, you’ve read a lot give it ta dad,” said hiccup._

_Gobber handed Stoick the book._

**_A note from hiccup_ **

 

A picture of hiccup appeared.

**There were dragons when I was a boy.**

Everyone looked around concerned for their dragons

“Wait, were?” asked Astrid.

“Maybe since these are the memoirs they're meant for future readers,” suggested hiccup.

“so there aren’t any in the future?” asked Fishlegs.

“Maybe, remember this is a different dimension, lets just read and see what happens,” replied hiccup.

Stoick nodded.

**There were great, grim, sky dragons**

“ooh,” said Fishlegs while the others rolled their eyes at him.

**That nested on the cliff tops like gigantic scary birds.**

“I've never heard of those,” said Astrid.

“hmmm, keep reading maybe we’ll find out about them,” suggested hiccup.

**Little, brown, scuttly dragons that hunted down the mice and rats in well- organized packs.**

“WHAT!” exclaimed Snotlout.

“That’s tinier than a terrible terror!” exclaimed Tuffnut.

“And serves the same purpose as a cat!” exclaimed Gobber.

Stoick held up his hand so he could continue.

**Preposterously huge Sea Dragons that were twenty times as big as a Big Blue Whale and who killed for the fun of it.**

Everyone’s mouths were open as they stared at the book in shock.

**You will have to take my word for it, for the dragons are disappearing so fast they may soon become extinct.**

Everyone looked horror-stricken, no dragons! Without dragons what reason would there be for them to live.

**Nobody knows what is happening. They are crawling back into the sea from whence they came, leaving not a bone, not a fang, in the earth for the men of the future to remember them by.**

**So, in order that these amazing creatures should not be forgotten, I will tell this true story from my childhood.**

Everyone smiled, trust hiccup to honor the dragons.

**I was not the sort of boy who could train a dragon with the mere lifting of an eyebrow.**

“Duh, you need to lift your hand,” said Snotlout which made everyone roll their eyes at his stupidity.

**I was not a natural at the heroism business.**

“Got that right,” said Tuffnut earning a whack upside the head from Astrid.

**I had to work at it. this is the story of becoming a Hero the Hard Way.**

“There's an easy way?” asked Astrid.

The others shrugged.

“Okay, I'm done, who’s next?” asked Stoick.

“But that was so short!” complained Snotlout.

“It was a one page chapter,” replied Stoick.

“Wow hiccup, way to show favoritism,” said Snotlout.

“I didn’t do anything!” complained hiccup.

“Snotlout, shut up and read,” said Astrid.

He grumbled but took the book.

**Chapter 1. First catch your dragon**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Short? I know, oh well…………………**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;p**


	3. First Catch Your Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1.

_Last time on reading books….._

_“Snotlout, shut up and read,” said Astrid._

_He grumbled but took the book._

**_Chapter 1. First catch your dragon_ **

**Long ago, on the wild and windy isle of berk, a smallish Viking with a longish name stood up to his ankles in snow.**

“also known as hiccup horrendous haddock the third,” said Snotlout doing a snotty accent for hiccup’s name making everyone laugh.

“Ha ha ha,” hiccup said sarcastically.

“Snotlout stop quoting the author,” said Stoick.

“Huh?” he asked confused.

“Unbelievable, you have the book and I'm the one who noticed it,” said Stoick.

“What?” Snotlout turned back to the book.

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third**

Everyone laughed as Snotlout blushed.

**The hope and heir to the tribe of the Hairy Hooligans**

“okay, heir I get but hope?” asked Tuffnut.

Ruffnut silenced him by picking his helmet up and bringing it down with force.

**Had been feeling slightly sick ever since he had woken up that morning**

“then why’s he in the snow?” asked Astrid.

The others shrugged.

**Ten boys, including hiccup, were hoping to become full members of the tribe by passing the Dragon Initiation Programme.**

“Wow, that’s new,” commented Astrid.

“I wonder how many exiles we’d have if we had that,” said hiccup.

“at least we wouldn’t have to keep the dragons in check,” said Snotlout.

The teens were about to protest but stopped once they realized he was correct.

**They were standing on a bleak little beach at the bleakest spot on the whole bleak island.**

“wow, that’s a lot of bleak’s,” said Ruffnut.

“yeah hiccup, berk isn’t that bleak,” commented Snotlout.

“I didn’t write this,” he said, throwing his hands in the air.

**A heavy snow was falling.**

“kinda like today don’t ya think?” asked Astrid.

The others nodded their agreement.

**“PAY ATTENTION!” screamed Gobber the Belch, the soldier in charge of teaching initiation.**

Gobber whacked Stoick upside the head.

“Ow, what was tha’ for Gobber?” he asked rubbing his head.

“Leaving me in charge of those brats, wasn’t hiccup bad enough?”

“HEY!!!!!!!!!” protested hiccup.

“ummm….. I'm sorry?” he tried, but it came out as more of a question.

All of a sudden a picture of the book Gobber appeared on the screen with a caption under it. everyone laughed at the picture while Gobber hid his head in embarrassment until…….

“Gobber the Belch the idiot un charge of initiation,” Tuffnut read causing them to laugh harder and Gobber to blush brighter.

He turned and whacked hiccup upside the head.

“Owww what was that for?”

“For saying that about me!”

“Um…. I'm sorry?” but it came out as more of a question than an apology.

“Wait has anyone noticed hiccup didn’t object to that and blame it on the author?” asked Astrid.

Now it was hiccup’s turn to blush while the others laughed. Gobber turned to him dangerously, “We’ll talk about this later,” he whispered so venomously hiccup shuddered.

Eventually a half hour later, everyone had stopped laughing.

**“this will be your first military operation, and hiccup will be commanding the team.”**

“duh, duh, duh, they're dead,” snickered Tuffnut but a glare from hiccup and Astrid shut him up.

**“Oh, not hic-cup,” groaned Dogsbreath the Duhbrain**

“well at least someone agrees with me,” he said before something hit his head and everything went dark……..

**and most of the other boys.**

**“you cant put hiccup in charge sir, he's USELESS.”**

Snotlout glared venomously at the book before yelling, “Oi! No one insults hiccup but us!”

“thank you Snotlout, I'm feeling **_very_** loved,” said hiccup sarcastically.

**Hiccup horrendous haddock the Third, the Hope and Heir to the Hairy Hooligans, wiped his nose miserably on his sleeve.**

A picture of him appeared.

“really hiccup you shouldn’t be out in the cold in that condition,” said Astrid looking up at her boyfriend.

“even though technically that’s not me, thanks for the concern,” he said and kissed her forehead making her smile.

“Ewww get a room,” said Snotlout, interrupting the sweet moment and throwing a loaf of bread at them.

They both had the decency to blush at that comment.

**He sank a little deeper into the snow.**

**“ANYBODY would be better than hiccup,” sneered Snotface Snotlout.**

“Oi! When I said ‘us’ I meant us not you,” yelled Snotlout.

“Um Snotlout, you know books don’t talk back, right?” asked Fishlegs.

Snotlout blushed and mumbled something that sounded like ‘and this is why I don’t read’ before carrying on.

**“even Fishlegs would be better than Hiccup.”**

Said Vikings scowled at Snotlout.

**Fishlegs had a squint that made him as blind as a jellyfish, and an allergy to reptiles.**

“Wait! But dragons are reptiles! Why is he going?” asked Astrid.

The others shrugged.

“You know, I'm kinda happy we don’t live in the original dimension, cause having those would suck,” said Fishlegs.

The others nodded their agreement.

**“SILENCE!” roared Gobber the Belch, “the next boy to speak has limpets for lunch for the next THREE WEEKS!”**

“Ewww,” said the teens in disgust before glaring at Gobber.

“Well it wasn’t supposed to be an option you'd like,” defended Gobber who was starting to warm up to his original self.

**There was absolute silence immediately.**

“see!” said Gobber.

**Limpets are a bit like worms and a bit like snot and a lot less tasty than either.**

**“Hiccup will be in charge and that is an order!” screamed Gobber, who didn’t do noises quieter than screaming.**

“Really? After 13 years I never would’ve guessed that,” said hiccup sarcastically earning another smack to his head.

**He was a seven-foot giant with a mad glint in his one working eye and a beard like exploding fireworks.**

At the description of Gobber everyone, sans Gobber, was rolling on the floor, laughing till it hurt and they cried but couldn’t stop. Gobber just glared at the book.

“Okay, okay (chuckle),” said Snotlout wiping a tear from his eye and picking up the book, “where was i? oh here we go.”

**Despite the freezing cold he was wearing hairy shorts and a teeny weeny deerskin vest that showed off his lobster-red skin and bulging muscles.**

Another picture of hiccup, this time looking fearful.

“well at least now we know its Gobber,” said hiccup.

“What do you mean?” asked Astrid.

“Name one other person mental enough to do that,” he said.

“Ummmmm…………. Ah, I got nothing,” replied Astrid.

Gobber glared at them with his signature ‘death would be mercy’ glare, making them both cower in fear with their arms wrapped protectively around each other as well as toothless and stormfly’s tails.

**He was holding a flaming torch in one gigantic fist.’**

**“Hiccup will be leading you, although he is, admittedly, completely useless~**

“hey!” protested hiccup.

“ha how does it feel hiccup?” asked Gobber smirking.

“good, cause a student is only as good as their teacher,” smirked hiccup.

“why you little~”

before Gobber could finish the sentence Snotlout continued reading.

**“because Hiccup is the son of the CHIEF, and that’s the way things go with us Vikings. Where do you think you are, the REPUBLIC OF ROME?”**

“if only,” huffed Gobber.

**“anyway, that is the least of your problems today. You are here to prove yourself as a Viking hero. And it is an ancient tradition of the Hooligan Tribe that you should”- Gobber paused dramatically- “FIRST CATCH YOUR DRAGON!”**

**_ohhhhhh suffering scallops,_ thought hiccup.**

And image with that caption appeared.

**“Our dragons are what set us apart!” bellowed Gobber. “lesser humans train hawks to hunt for them, horses to carry them. I is only the VIKING HEROES who dare to tame the wildest, most dangerous creatures on earth.”**

“Awww Gobber, that’s sweet, I'm so flattered but I'm not so sure about them being ‘wild and dangerous’ after all toothless is just like an overgrown cat, except not as fluffy,” said hiccup earning a whack upside the head from toothless (his tail).

“Oww, you realize this is like the fifth hit I've gotten!”

“aww, we’re sorry, do you want more?” asked Gobber in a fake concerned voice.

“ha ha, very funny.”

**Gobber spat solemnly into the snow.**

“How do you spit solemnly?”

“trust me hiccup, you don’t want to know.”

**“there are three parts to the dragon initiation test. The first and most dangerous part is a test of your courage and skill at burglary. If you wish to enter the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, you must first catch your dragon. And that is WHY,” continued Gobber, at full volume**

“Id expect nothing less,” commented hiccup earning another smack.

**“I have brought you to this scenic spot. Take a look at Wild Dragon Cliff itself.”**

An image of hiccup looking at something appeared.

**The ten boys tipped their heads backwards. The cliff loomed dizzyingly high above them, black and sinister.**

“cause that doesn’t sound frightening…….” Said hiccup, the others nodded their agreement.

**In summer you could barely even see the cliff as dragons of all shapes and sizes swarmed over it, snapping and biting and sending up a cacophony of noise that could be heard all over berk.**

“am I the only one shocked that our parents sent us there? Either we’re really bad or they're really dumb,” said hiccup.

“probably the former,” said Gobber.

“definitely the latter,” said Astrid.

**But in winter the dragons were hibernating and the cliff fell silent, except for the ominous, low rumble of their snores. Hiccup could feel the vibrations through his sandals.**

“yup, definitely the latter,” said Astrid.

**“Now,” said Gobber, “do you notice those four caves about halfway up the cliff , grouped roughly in the shape of a skull?”**

“this is a disaster just waiting to happen,” said hiccup.

“You heard it straight from the source, no one knows disasters like hiccup,” said Snotlout.

“Yeah…..” sighed the twins dreamily.

**the boys nodded.**

**“inside the cave that would be the right eye of the skull is the Dragon Nursery~”**

“wait! They're kidnapping baby dragons!” exclaimed hiccup.

“That’s horribly!” exclaimed Astrid.

“Snotlout continue,” said Stoick.

**“where there are, AT THIS VERY MOMENT, three thousand young dragons having their last few weeks of winter sleep.”**

“OOOOOOOH,” muttered Fishlegs excitedly.

Snotlout laughed.

“What?”

“This,

**“OOOOOOH,” muttered the boys excitedly.**

Everyone laughed at Fishlegs as he blushed.

“Shuddup and read,” he murmured.

**Hiccup swallowed hard. He happened to know considerably more about dragons than anybody else there.**

“Even Fishlegs?” asked Tuffnut.

“How could you know more about dragons than the walking dragon encyclopedia,” said Ruffnut pointing at Fishlegs.

Snotlout jumped up and pointed at hiccup, “Ha ha dragon geek!”

“What?” asked hiccup.

“This,

**ever since he was a small boy, he'd been fascinated by the creatures. He'd spent hour after long hour dragon-watching in secret. (dragon-spotters were thought to be Geeks and Nerds, hence the need for secrecy.)**

he replied stressing the ‘geeks and nerds’ part.

Hiccup was redder than a fire engine as everyone around him laughed their socks off. Toothless made a happy gurgle as if to ­agree with hiccup’s love for dragons.

“thanks bud, at least there's someone who still loves me.”

Toothless gurgled.

**And what hiccup had learnt about dragons told him that walking into a cave with three thousand sleeping dragons in it was an act of madness.**

“really, after all those years he predicted disaster on something even the twins would know not to do?” asked Astrid.

“yeah! Wait what?” said Tuffnut.

**No one else seemed too concerned, however.**

“duh, they're Vikings, its an occupational hazard,” said hiccup, making everyone giggle.

**“in a few minutes I want you to take one of these baskets and start climbing the cliff,” commanded Gobber the Belch, “once you are at the cave entrance you are on your own.”**

Hiccup snorted, “trust Gobber to send his students on a suicide mission solo.”

“hey! I'm not tha’ bad!”

“dragon training lesson 1!” yelled all the teens.

“hmph, well at least you learned.”

“and almost died!” yelled hiccup.

“Yeah, I could’ve lost my boyfriend!” yelled Astrid.

“wait! What?” asked Stoick.

“since he believes in learning on the job hiccup got cornered without his shield and the Gronckle  almost blasted off his head!” exclaimed Snotlout.

“What?!?” yelled Stoick.

“Yeah, it would’ve been awesome, but Gobber saved him,” said Tuffnut saying the last part with distate.

“hey! Meatlug didn’t mean it!” exclaimed Fishlegs.

Stoick sighed, “at least you're safe.”

The same however could not be said for toothless who gave Gobber and Meatlug the evil eye.

**“I am too large~”**

“ya got that right,” said hiccup earning yet another smack upside the head.

**“to squeeze my way into the tunnels that lead into the dragon nursery.”**

“excuses,” mouthed hiccup.

**“you will enter the cave QUIETLY- and that means you too, Wartihog, unless you want to become the first spring meal for three thousand hungry dragons, HA HA HA HA!”**

“How is that funny?” asked Ruffnut.

The others shrugged.

**Gobber laughed heartily at his little joke**

“One person. One person who finds this funny and its Gobber, why doesn’t that surprise me?” asked hiccup.

“cause it was his joke,” said Tuffnut.

**Then continued. “dragons this size are normally fairly harmless to man, but in these numbers they will set upon you like piranhas. There'd be nothing left of even a fatso like you, Wartihog-**

“ohhhh!” the teens chanted at the diss.

**“just a pile of bones and your helmet. HA HA HA HA! So… you will walk QUIETLY through the cave and each boy will steal ONE sleeping dragon. Lift the dragon GENTLY from the rock and place it in your basket.**

A picture of a dragon basket appeared on the screen.

**Any questions?”**

“Yeah, how come we get to chose our dragons but not he other way round?” asked hiccup.

No reply.

**Nobody had any questions.**

**“in the unlikely event that you DO wake the dragons – and you would have to be IDIOTICALLY STUPID to do so – run like thunder for the entrance to the cave. Dragons do not like cold weather and the snow will probably stop them in their tracks.”**

“Probably?” asked hiccup.

Snotlout snickered.

“What?”

**_probably?_ thought hiccup. _Oh, well, that’s reassuring._**

“urgh,” moaned hiccup, “I'm turning into……. Me.” Causing the others to laugh at the comment.

**“I suggest that you spend a little time choosing your dragon. It is important to get one of the correct size.**

“Urgh, they make them sound like objects!” fumed hiccup.

**“This will be the dragon that hunts fish for you, and pulls down deer for you.**

“urgh, they use them like slaves!” fumed Astrid.

**“You will catch the dragon that will carry you into battle later on, when you are much older and a Warrior of the tribe.**

“Dragons are friends, not weapons,” fumed Fishlegs.

**“but, nonetheless, you want an impressive animal, so a rough guide would be, choose the biggest creature that will fit into your basket.**

“But what if some of us want to survive training?” wondered Snotlout aloud.

**“Don’t linger for TOO long in there~”**

**_linger???_ Thought hiccup. _In a cave full of three thousand sleeping DRAGONS?_**

**“I need not tell you,” Gobber continued cheerfully, “that if you return to this spot _without_ a dragon, it is hardly worth coming back at all. Anybody who FAILS this task will be put into immediate exile. The Hairy Hooligan tribe has no use for FAILURES. Only the strong can belong.”**

“Ouch,” said Astrid.

“That’s hard,” said Fishlegs.

“And yet Gobber said that cheerfully. Only you Gobber, only you,” said hiccup.

“Why thank ya hiccup!” beamed Gobber as everyone rolled their eyes.

**Unhappily, hiccup looked round at the distant horizon. Nothing but snow and sea as far as the eye could see.**

“Ooh, that rhymes,” said Tuffnut.

**Exile didn’t look too promising, either.**

**“RIGHT,” Gobber said briskly. “each boy take a basket to put their dragon in and we’ll get going.**

“Wait! Have you noticed they haven’t mentioned a girl at all so far! How sexist!” said Astrid.

“Maybe the girls have a different training programme,” suggested hiccup.

They ended up deciding to read and find out.

**The boys rushed to get their baskets, chattering happily and excitedly.**

**“I'm going to get one of those Monstrous Nightmare ones with the extra-extendable claws,” boasted Snotlout.**

**“Oh shut up, Snotlout, you cant,” said Speedifist, “only hiccup can have a monstrous nightmare, you have to be the son of a chief.”**

everyone snickered.

“I think I like that kid,” said Astrid.

“I'm sorry hiccup, but I'm not giving you Hookfang!” said Snotlout.

“wouldn’t dream of it, besides, lets face it, as monstrous nightmare doesn’t even hold a candle to a night fury,” said hiccup.

“Exactly! Hey!”

hiccup laughed, “read.”

**Hiccup’s father was Stoick the Vast, the fearsome chief of the hairy hooligan tribe.**

**“HIC-CUP?!” sneered Snotlout. “if he's as useless at this as he is at bashyball, we’ll be lucky if he even gets one if the Basic Browns.**

Snotlout growled. He didn’t like other him.

“What's a basic brown?” asked Fishlegs.

On the screen appeared a page from what the others guessed to be a dragon manual. It had a picture of a dragon on it and read:

**THE COMMON OR GARDEN and THE BASIC BROWN**

**The common or garden and the basic brown are so similar that they can be dealt with together. These are the most familiar breeds- the ones we instantly think of when we say ‘dragons’. They are poor hunters, but they are easy to train. These dragons are the best kind for family pets, although, as with a lion or a tiger, they should never be left unsupervised with very young children.**

**STATISTICS**

**COLOURS: green and yellow, all shades of brown**

**ARMED WITH: basic teeth and claws**

**FEAR FACTOR:……………….. 3**

**ATTACK:……….. 3**

**SPEED:…………… 4**

**SIZE:……………….. 4**

**DISOBEDIENCE:……………..1**

 

“Oh,” was all Fishlegs said.

**The basic brown was the most common type of dragon, a serviceable beast but without much glamour.**

“Dragons are not pretty objects that you show off!” fumed hiccup.

**“SHUDDUP AND GET INTO LINE YOU MISERABLE TADPOLES!” yelled Gobber the Belch.**

**“the boys scrambled into their places, baskets on their backs, and stood to attention. Gobber walked along the line, lighting the torch that each boy held in front of him with the great flare in his hand.**

**“IN HALF AN HOUR’S TIME YOU WILL BE A VIKING WARRIOR, WITH YOUR FAITHFUL SERPENT AT YOUR SIDE… OR BREAKFASTING WITH WODEN IN VALHALLA WITH DRAGONS TEETH IN YOUR BOTTOM!” screamed Gobber with horrible enthusiasm.**

“Please, Gobber’s always enthusiastic, heck, the last time I vomited he gave me a bucket and smiled saying, “there ya go, don’t forget ta empty it,” said hiccup.

“Hey, I was just trying ta be be helpful,” said Gobber.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes at his mentor, there were so many memories, oh well…

A picture of hiccup, and three other boys who looked like, Dogsbreath, Wartihog and Tuff Jr. were saluting.

**“DEATH OR GLORY!” yelled Gobber.**

“Death!” yelled the twins excitedly.

**“DEATH OR GLORY!” yelled eight boys back at him frantically.**

“wait, weren’t there ten of them?” asked Astrid.

**_Death,_ thought hiccup and Fishlegs sadly.**

“oh,” was all she said.

**Gobber paused dramatically, with the horn to his lips.**

“Drama queen,” snickered hiccup getting his umpteenth whack upside the head.

**_I think this could possibly be the worst moment of my life_ _SO FAR,_ thought hiccup**

“Gee, glad ta be a part o’ tha,” said Gobber cheerfully, hiccup rolled his eyes.

**To himself, as he waited for the blast of the horn.**

**_And if they shout much louder we’re going to wake those dragons before we even START._ **

“Too true,” agreed Gobber to the chuckling audience.

‘ **PARRRRRRRRRP!” Gobber blew the horn.**

“okay Astrid’s turn,” he said, handing her the book. She took it.

**chapter 2. inside the dragon nursery.**

**__________ ____________ ______________ _____________**

**late? I know. The only reason I even pushed myself into updating this tonight was ‘cause of you guys. I <3 u! c u 2morrow. Btw this is officially the most chapters I've typed in a day. I know you're wondering why I'm not updating a lot of my stories. The truth is I have s many ideas for stories I just wanna type them all up which gives me little time for the other stories. Sorry but if you wait they’ll be there……. Eventually.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;I zzzzzz **( **soz its asleep!)**


End file.
